Cooling Down
by phayte1978
Summary: BakuDeku trying to enjoy a hot day


The day was stifling hot and Midoriya sat back, letting the fan ghost hot air over his skin. No matter how he positioned himself, the fan still blew hot air on him.

"The ice is melting faster than I can cool down!" Midoriya groaned, grabbing another ice cube and placing on his chest- loving how it melted and ran cold water down his chest.

"It's called summer, Deku," Bakugou growled, grabbing the hand fan and fanning himself on top of laying in front of his own fan.

"We should go somewhere and cool down," Midoriya stated.

"Takes effort to move," Bakugou groaned.

"But once we get there…"

"Then where do you suggest?"

It took him a moment and he sat up, the ice cube already fully melted and his chest just wet. He was down to his boxers and finding no relief.

"Well if I take off anymore clothes, I'm going to be naked!" he cried out.

"I'm ok with that," Bakugou said, smirking over at him.

"Pervert!" Midoriya giggled, smacking Bakugou- feeling his skin just as damp as his was.

"Better than getting dressed and going out," Bakugou said, turning on his side- wearing only his boxers as he stared over at Midoriya.

"Ice cream shop a block away," Midoriya said, leaning over and ghosting his lips over Bakugou's- feeling hot air against his face.

"Still requires clothing… and walking," Bakugou whispered.

"Well laying around here isn't helping," Midoriya whined.

"At least we don't have patrol til midnight," Bakugou said.

That was a small relief. At least in the middle of the night it was not as stifling hot as it was during midday. They had their windows open- fans in the windows and fans pointed at them. All it did was circulate the hot air around them.

"I'm going to go sit in the ice box," Midoriya said, rising to his feet and walking to the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Bakugou said, turning just as Midoriya opened the icebox door, leaning into it. "Shut the damn door before all our food melts!"

Midoriya giggled as he felt the cool air kiss his skin and turned so his chest would cool down a bit. He heard Bakugou bitch again, but wasn't listening. His nipples pebbled and he laughed at the goosebumps on his skin.

"I'm fucking warning you, Deku!" Bakugou growled.

Midoriya shut the door and took off in a run, lunging at Bakugou- knocking him over. Bakugou's skin was hot against his cool skin, making Bakugou gasp as he laid there.

"We both get the benefit of it!" Midoriya giggled.

Bakugou grunted, and ran his hand through Midoriya sweaty hair. The coolness from the ice box quickly fading away as Bakugou's skin heated his up- that faint scent of burnt sugar coming off of him.

"Stupid, Deku," Bakugou growled.

A smile and Midoriya pressed his lips to Bakugou's and ran his cold hands up his chest- feeling the taunt muscles under his palms. A soft growl and Bakugou was biting his lip- hands on Midoriya's bottom, pulling him closer.

"Next time put you dick in the icebox," Bakugou said.

Puzzled, Midoriya looked down at Bakugou- seeing swollen and spit covered lips. "What?"

"Then you can cool me from the inside," Bakugou said, smirking at him and rolling Midoriya over. A yelp and he was giggling again. Bakugou's skin damp and slick against him, their mouths heating them up as hot air blew over their bodies.

"This is not going to cool us down!" Midoriya yelped as Bakugou kissed down his neck, sucking at the spot where his neck met his shoulder. "Don't mark me!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Bakugou growled, making a point to loudly suck on Midoriya's neck and making him squirm.

Another squeal, but the heat was getting to Midoriya- making his head swim as Bakugou's body covered his- only adding to the heat. A press of Bakugou's hips to his, and more heat was building in his body.

But he was overheated. Pushing Bakugou away, Midoriya panted as he laid out on the floor. Bakugou growled- but neither felt like moving again.

"Fucking tease," Bakugou growled, sending a very small blast to his feet.

"Dammit, Kacchan!" Midoriya yelped, pulling his feet in. "I'm trying to cool down and all you want to do is heat me back up!"

"Your fault, you started it," Bakugou grumbled.

"Ohmygod! Are you five years old!?" Midoriya asked.

A small chuckle and he found Bakugou grabbing his leg, pulling him back under him. Midoriya giggled as Bakugou loomed over him, his body just inches from touching him.

"Still true though," Bakugou said, his lips brushing over Midoriya's. "You started it."

The kiss that went from soft, quickly turned crushing. Midoriya moaned softly then gasped as he felt an ice cold tongue in his mouth.

"What?!" Midoriya gasped.

"Was the last of your ice," Bakugou laughed, kissing him again.

Midoriya laughed as Bakugou was always stealing his ice on hot days like this. He was constantly running to and from the freezer to get more- Bakugou saying all that movement only made him hotter, but would still steal a few of his cubes.

Both of them getting heated up again and Bakugou groaned- rolling back over. Midoriya's body felt damp- and hot. Groaning he sat up again and smiled over at Bakugou.

"So… ice cream?" Midoriya asked.

"Why don't you go sit in the ice box again?"

"You just want to use my body to cool down!" Midoriya giggled.

"Damn right I do!" Bakugou said, swatting at Midoriya's leg. "Now go put your cute ass back in the icebox."


End file.
